By The Way
by DaiDaii
Summary: Demyx finds out a part of Zexion's hidden past and one drunken night can change the course of Zexion and Demyx's peaceful life. M-preg, yaoi (boyxboy) Rated M. This is a rewrite of a previous fanfic.
1. Prologue

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Our one night

Prologue

* * *

AN: This is a rewritten fic that I had started a while back but just recently have taken down. I added a few characters and changed a bit of things, but I just mostly added more lemons and smut! The name had changed! It used to be "Born This Way? I Think Not!" I never really liked the name but it was named after a Lady Gaga song that I was listening to when the idea formed in my head. The idea for this story was a combination of a movie that I saw when I was a kid and a fic that I had read a while back, plus I just really wanted to do an m- preg story! I hope you all enjoy this version of the story as much if not more than the last! Warning lime ahead!

Happy Reading!

* * *

Zexy POV

"Demyx…. Your drunk" I say breathlessly as he continues to rain down kisses on my neck and down to my collar bone. He chuckles as he slides his hands down my sides, making me tremble slightly with pleasure. As much as I want this to happen, Demyx is in no condition to have sex. I lead him to the bedroom, when he kissed me fully. My knees begin to weaken with the intense passion that the kiss holds. As I catch my breath, I see his lazy, silly grin that he always saves just for me. With strong arms he whisks me away. The next thing I know I'm on the bed half naked with a drunken Demyx, lazily playing with my chest.

A hand stealthily slides deathly slow into my pants. Cool fingers wrap around my semi-hard dick. Long slow, steady, lazy strokes set my blood on fire. My hips move of their own accord trying to get more movement, more friction, and more pleasure. A wet slippery warm appendage slides over the shell of my ear "I want you, Zexy". My heart stops for a moment then returns with a quickening pace, my breathing picks up and i begin to move without thinking. First his shirt lifts up and over his head, next my hands end up at his belt and zipper. His pants are gone. His tongue moves lazily down my chest, then my stomach and finally toward my inner thighs. He bites down leaving a mark but it doesn't hurt in fact it feels incredible.

There was an intense heat within me a tight coil of pleasure that just kept getting tighter as he reigned over my body. Teeth, tongue, and lips a mess of sensation over my sensitive skin, all leaving behind intense pleasure and instilling want within me. Suddenly cool slicked fingers entering my wanting hole. I looked into Demyx's eyes and saw love and devotion and trust. Even though I know he drank a lot he doesn't seem to be drunk now. His eyes are different. He looks at me the same way he did during my first time. I kiss those sweet delectable lips with a heart full of happiness. The lust overtakes us.


	2. Chapter 1

Fanfic Title: By The Way…. I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Kingdom Hearts but I had a little fun with the characters…

AN: so this is my first published story… sorry if it sucks, I have a long way to go before my writings good enough. I have recently changed the name of the story, it was Born this way? I think not! For short I always called it btw and well I just had to change it! Sorry to those who actually liked the really rough version of this story! I had to take down my fic because it was not making me happy as I progressed but good news is that it is finally done and I'm happy with it! I will post the chapters weekly from now until the end!

Warning: This is a Zemyx…. Demyx x Zexion meaning gayness! If you don't like don't read and it's rated M for explicit gay scenes! **You've been warned!**

* * *

Chapter: 1

I opened my eyes and closed them again from the bright light shining in my eyes. I try opening them again; it's not too bad this time. All I see is a blurry silhouette, blue, blonde, and green. As my sight clears I see a very handsome young man. He had blonde hair like the beaches' sand, the clearest blue eyes like the ocean itself, fair skin that looks like porcelain. He wore a very tight green V-neck which I must say showed off his entire lean muscled torso. His face was alight with what seemed like adoration or admiration, his smile was so bright and happy it was the most wondrous face I have woken up to in my few years of life. He had a silly manner to his grin but it was fitting to his personality as he was a bit silly natured, a bit clumsy and a bit lazy too. His grinning faltered as he spoke, "Are you feeling okay?"

All of the memories of last night flooded my mind.

"Mmmm…. Ahhh… m-more…," I moaned breathlessly as he toyed with my body some more. We had…. played… before but never had gone this far it was thrilling and nerve wreaking as I had never… played this part before… I was on the receiving end of our little games…

"Zexion you look so sexy in this position… I can see all of you… mmm… does it feel as good as you make it look," he asked suggestively. The answer was yes but I couldn't tell him that I was reduced to panting and moaning. So, I reached out my arms to wrap around his neck and leaned up and kissed him breathless… that should keep him quiet for a little while. He looked at me with lust driven eyes that pleaded for permission to do the inevitable. As nervous as I was I nodded and hoped he was gentle with my virginity.

"Zexy? Was I wrong… last night," The question pulled me back to the present and I realized I haven't answered his question.

"I'm fine," as I said that I moved and the pain in my backside rendered me frozen. "A little sore… but fine" I assured his concerned look. "As for your last question, no... you were not wrong," I explained as heat pooled into my cheeks. As I realized he was fully clothed I wondered why? "Did you go out or are you going out?"

He looked at me with mirth, "I was going to go get breakfast when you woke up… Do you want to come with," he asked with a cute red face. I honestly can't move well with my backside so abused. I shook my head and looked at him, embarrassment written all on my face. He nodded with silent understanding; he kissed me and pushed me down to rest then left without another word. That worried me more than it should have but I couldn't help the thoughts that overcame me. 'What if he didn't like the sex? Would he dump me? Were we an official couple now? What if he goes looking for someone better suited to him?' All the questions kept barging into my mind and I had no control of it. I mean how could one not be afraid of what might happen, after all I did just give up my backside virginity.

There was a knock on my door a few hours after breakfast with Demyx. He went off to find Axel, who was in the hospital visiting Roxas. Anyway the knock was a young man from next door, he walked into the room smiling like an idiot and handed me a letter he got from, as he said, a man in a lab coat with crazy looking eyes and really weird laugh who said they were my oldest brother…. When left I thought about what he said… but oldest brother? My oldest brother is a lawyer and he doesn't know me because I was born when he went away for college… But the description matches that damned scientist… Xehanort… 'Ew.' Such grotesque creatures should not exist in this world.

Vexen was a scientist who adopted me after my parents died in an "accident". He…. experimented on me. It's a miracle I'm still alive but all the experiments lead up to what I am now… a monstrosity… a freak of nature… an impossible feat of intellectual flesh which **he** created. Xehanort is his master, always making me a test subject for his potions and foul medicines. They have found me and no doubly want me back in their clutches. I threw the letter on the nearest desk before I went on a walk.

* * *

(Demyx pov)

Oh don't I have some news for my Zexy…. We finally got an invitation to Sora's and Setzer's parties! Non-stop parting action all weekend long! I can't wait to see how Zexy acts at parties! I get excited just thinking about it! A drunken Zexy splayed out on my bed. Legs pried open, head thrust back and tilted to the side, blush spread across his body, mouth begging for me to do such unmentionable things to him! Ugh! I gotta know! Well undoubtedly, he will be glued to my side just like when we go out in crowded places! I can't wait!

I opened the door and saw that my sexy Zexy was gone; a pout formed its self on my face as my thoughts lead me to last night's events. As I sat down on our bed I noticed a bright envelope on my desk. I picked it up hoping for it to be another party invitation and opened it once I noticed it didn't have anything written on the front.

_To my dearest subject,_

_I hope you're ready for our final meeting, my Zexion. You've lived free for far too long and it's high time you come back home. I have been watching your movements especially that of your couplings. I expect to see you on the high noon of the marrow. Well you know where to find me my darling. I expect to meet you at that quaint coffee shop by your humble home. _

_Your love, Dr. Vexen_

Dr. Vexen… isn't that that doctor who won some award for genetic modification or some shit? Why is he stalking **my **Zexy? And what does he mean by final meeting? And why is he calling my Zexy his love? This can't be good… What the fuck is goin' on?! Is Zexy cheating on me?

* * *

Tbc

AN: How was it? Comments, reviews welcome! Questions? Pm me!

Hoped ya enjoyed it! I pretty much kept this the way I first had it but I moved it around a tweaked it a bit! I hoped you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter 2

This takes place a few days later, during the weekend! YAY Party time!

Dem's POV

Music blasted through gigantic speakers throughout the club building. Bright, colorful flashing lights glowing all over the walls and dance floor blinding and exciting me all at once. My lover dressed in tight black skinnies, a black dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, and a long black cloak like jacket draped over his shoulders set him apart from all the other people at the party. We checked our jackets and stepped completely into the club scene.

Large groups of people spread through the compound that made up the Usual Spot. I felt my cute little Zexy press himself against my side. He hates crowded places, but he likes going to these types of places with me, it's strange. I pulled him alongside me as I pushed through the crowds to a corner booth near the stage in the back. The Usual spot consisted of three stages the "main stage" was placed in the middle of the dance floor and is a rising platform. Once the signal is lit the bouncers push people into groups so that the stage rises from underneath the dance floor and can rise up to the balcony/ mezzanine area. The stage in the back is mostly used for dj's equipment or if there is a live band their equipment is stashed there. We usually sit back there because we stay a safe distance from the crowds and the sound is better from that angle.

Once I spot Riku and Marluxia I know I'm golden. As I get closer I see Namine and Sora chatting and drinking bright pink drinks that look really delicious. Riku drapes his arm over Sora's shoulder and I could see the blush burning his cheeks with a bright ember. Namine slowly inches towards Marluxia but he's too thick headed to get the hint. For as long as I have known those two they obviously have a thing for each other but are too dumb to see each other's feelings. As I make it to the table Zexy was clinging to my arm his nervousness adding to his cuteness.

Marluxia leans over and whispers in my ear, "I see you finally decided to join us, did you have a randevu with your little play thing?" He chuckles then looks at me and full out laughs at me. I must have made a face. I really do try not to let Marluxia's comments bother me; after all he only says them to get a reaction out of me, it usually does. "Let me take him for a bit?" I glare at him to the point I thought I would set him on fire with my mind.

"Owww! Demyx you're hurting me." I look at Zexy and see that he is in pain. I let go of him and apologize. I hear Marluxia laughing in the background. Right then and there I grab Zexy and headed to the bar beside the center stage. "Demyx where are we-"

"Can I have an Amazon street lemonade?" I ask as I push my way up to the bar, ignoring Zexy. I order Zexy an anime freak and paid once we got our drinks then I make my way with him attached to my hip up to the balcony. We sit in a booth in the back and drink our drinks in silence, I can tell Zexy isn't used to drinking because his face is flushed and he keeps moving closer to me on the bench. I wrap my arm over his shoulder when Marluxia and Riku show up with more drinks.

"I see you've been busy. Have you forgotten that it's Sora's birthday" Riku states nonchalantly. Marluxia giggles. I glare and drink some more. Six drinks later and I'm feeling excited, energetic, I pull Zexy to his feet and head to the dance floor. He stumbles a bit but he's a willing partner. I have to admit even though I am a bit tipsy I can still move sexily across the dance floor. After about an hour or so of dancing Zexy pleas to sit with everyone, as we get closer I can see that more people showed up. Hayner, Seifer, Axel, Olette, Pence, Kairi, and a bunch of people that even I don't know showed up to wish Sora a happy birthday. There was a room in the back corner that Riku had booked for cake and presents that we move into. There is a mini bar in here, so I drink a couple of more drinks, talk to people about unmemorable things, like small talk. We end up playing a drinking game; I am so into it I completely forget that I left Zexy sitting all alone on a comfy looking couch. About 2 hours later everyone decides to have cake and more drinks, then comes the dancing!

NEXT DAY- EVENING

"Demyx" a soft sexy voice resounded in my ear. My head throbbed a bit but it was bearable. My eyes fluttered a bit then closed again. The light burns. I turn my head to the voice still calling out to me. "Demyx, wake up!" the voice whined a bit. I fully open my eyes to see a very sexy Zexy. I wonder where he's going. To meet his mad scientist lover?! Oh just thinking it pisses me off! No one can have MY Zexy! I pull him into my arms and kiss him breathless his dazed eyes looking only at me, just how it should be. He moved away and glared at me a bit. "Take a shower you smell! And get ready for Setzer's party; it's at the red mansion so wear something nice!"

I showered and dressed and took a good look at Zexy. He was wearing a grey fitted v neck that complimented his frame. Charcoal skinny jeans covered his bottom so perfectly it tempted me to touch his perfect globes just mere centimeters from my fingertips. I was wearing my blue v neck that was a bit loose but complemented my form and dark blue jeans that complemented the light blue of my shirt. Before leaving Zexy put on a charcoal and dark blue jacket that was actually mine. I put on one of my many black jackets and grab my keys, except Zexy took them already! Guess I'm not driving tonight.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I can't seem to remember what happened at Setzer's party or how I got home!

"Demyx…. M-more! Haaaahhhh" Zexy? I can't believe this! I'm having sex and I was totally unaware of it like 3 seconds ago?! "AAAAHHHHH! DEEEEEMMMMYYYYXXXX!" Did Zexy just cum? Holy shit!

"MMMMMM! ZEEEEXXXYYYY!" Shit I just came! I was totally not ready for that! I want a do over!


	4. Chapter 3

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own kingdom hearts…

Warning: This be rated M, and is boy on boy action, with a bit of a scientifically imaginative male pregnancy.

AN: Sorry it took so long, exams suck! Anyway here's what I could come up with, with my burnt out mind. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Demyx pov_

"Hey Dem, did you finally get some out of Zexy?"

Axel can be a perverted bastard sometimes. Before visiting Axel this morning I decided to go and do research on this Vexen guy. I knew he was a doctor/ scientist but until last night I didn't know he rearranged genes to make shit happen. Who the fuck gets the idea to rearrange genes and shit to make a super human? How the fuck do you get permission to experiment on humans! "Ax, remember back at dads big party last summer? Remember that scientist guy? The one with-"

"The creepy face? Of course! He still creeps me out! He's coming out with a new experiment where he can make man the top sub species in humans. That just sounds like a bad idea." Axel parked in the hospital parking lot.

"That guy knows Zexy, it makes me wonder if he's studying with him or… something" I knew Axel would understand but I didn't want to jump to conclusions although I would punch this Vexen's lights out when I see him.

"You know there's a rumor saying he experiments on kids and waits until they grow up to see if the experiments worked or not?" Oh no. What if… no. that is so not happening because if Zexy was an experiment would he be with me now? Of course not. What do I have to worry about? But what if Zexy is just going out with me for this new experiment? I hate not knowing! What if Zexy is testing on kids?! That's just too cruel! I need to know!

"Ax, it's kind of suspicious … he got this letter from him without his name on it. Do you think they're working together on an experiment? What if it's that new experiment you were talking about? I have a really bad feeling about all this." What if he's just using me? I actually love this guy! What is their relationship?

Dem, you're worrying too much. Let's talk about it later, my Roxy's waiting for me." Okay, Ax has a point. Roxas has been hospitalized since the accident; I hope he's coping well.

* * *

_Zexy's pov_

When I got home last night Demyx wasn't there I wonder what could've happened to him. I awoke this morning and he wasn't there either, could something have actually happened to him? I called his cell phone but lucky me, it was turned off. Could he be avoiding me? Was I not what he wanted? Did he just want me for sex? Did I do something wrong? Whatever I'll just see what that creep wants maybe I can be done with all this experimental shit!

I got up and walked over to my desk where I was sure I put the letter… it wasn't there. So I decided to go over to Demyx's desk the letter wasn't there either. Maybe Demyx threw it out or something, better for me. Now to go out and find that bastard who used me. Oh when I find him he's so dead. He thinks he can take my virtue and then ignore me? Well he's wrong about that!

About four hours later I had searched almost half the town and still no sign of him! I went into a café for lunch and there I saw my worst nightmare. And this nightmare did not involve Demyx cheating.

I just met the end; he was death to me as a bear was to others. I was surly going to die in the near future.

I slowly get up from the table and walk toward the back entrance. I need to get away and playing innocent was not going to save me. I need Demyx! I run for my life.

* * *

Tbc

I didn't really like this chapter I'll update it soon to make it better. Sorry it was short but I ran out of things to get my point across. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed! Review please!


	5. Chapter 4

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing.

Warning: Rated M, Yaoi and M-preg. Please enjoy.

AN:Sorry it's taking soooooo long!

Chapter: 4

* * *

My phone rang loudly, shaking me from my memories. It was Zexy! I looked over to Axel and Roxas but they were busy so I just walked out. When I answered the phone a shiver ran down my back and not the good kind. I spoke softly and polite knowing Zexy wouldn't like it if I was loud.

"Hello?"

"Demyx you jerk! I've been looking for you all damn day! What if I was hurt? I need you to come get me. I'm out by the towns shopping district south entrance, I need help. Please come quick?" The phone went dead. I ran into the room in a slight panic.

"Zexy needs me!" As I said those words my heart and mind completely started to panic. What do I do? I ran for the car leaving Axel behind. The shopping district! It was only a ten minute walk from the hospital if I run I could make it to the south entrance in five! Zexy hold on!

I made it to the south entrance but Zexy was nowhere in sight! "Zexion!" I walked around aimlessly for a bit but no luck where could he have gone? "Zexion!" no answer. I went back to the south entrance still no sign of him. "Zexy!" I heard a ruffle in the nearby abandoned building but no Zexy. Then something hit me. A paper ball, then another, I saw Zexy hiding by the entrance. He seemed shook up so I took him to the hospital where Axel was waiting by the car.

"Geez, you could've at least taken the car!" Axel the smart ass! We drove back to our place where Zexy just clung to me. It was strange, I have never seen this side of Zexy except at parties or clubs but even then it was a bit different.

"Zexy get some sleep love." He shook his head and held on to me tighter. Ok then. "Tell me what happened?" He looked at me with worried eyes but nodded.

"Have you ever heard of Dr. Xehanort or of Dr. Vexen?" I nodded waiting for him to continue. "Well…. I have been used by them." What? "My father worked with Xehanort but he was betrayed by him and Xehanort killed my father! He used me as a test subject for his experiments! Then Vexen came around and started to use me too! It was torture!" I held him as he wept, no sobbed into my chest. He was trembling with fright. I decided right then and there that I would protect my Zexy no matter what! "They're coming for me… I'm scared!"

"It's alright. I will never let them have you. You're mine!" I would talk to a lawyer first thing in the morning to see if there was a case. As the sun went down Zexy told me all of what happened between the two mad scientists and him. I felt sick at the torture they put my Zexy through. They will pay! With their lives if need be but they will pay!

I spoke to the lawyer and he thinks there is a case all he needs is a bit of solid proof. Something that will prove that what the boy was saying was true. No one would put it past those creeps to experiment on people much less on children.

As the days carried on Zexy became a recluse, never really leaving our bedroom unless he had to. I would go to work and come back with food from the small café down the street or with groceries, which meant I had to cook. He would get sick too. Almost every time he ate something it would just come back up about an hour later. It was weird. He was always tiered too. For him not to do much during the day to be as tired as he was it was a bit strange. Well at least he was safe.

* * *

Tbc

This chapter was a bit short but I rather like it this way, for now at least. Review, leave comments! I love to be criticized, please do so!


	6. Chapter 5

Title: By the way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter 5

* * *

"Shit! NOOOOOO! This can't be happening!" This was not supposed to happen! I can't believe it! What am I going to tell Demyx? He'll just think I'm a freak and then he'll never want to see me again. Tears run down my face. It's bad enough Demyx won't touch me anymore but now this! He will definitely throw me out! What to do? What to do? What the hell should I do?!

The door opens revealing an exhausted Demyx. The past few days he had been consulting with detectives about finding proof of Zexion's case. "AAARRGGHHH! Fucking Hell!" Hearing Zexion's screams he runs to the bedroom only to see the bathroom door partly closed with a crying Zexion showing through the crack.

"What is love?" Demyx kneels in front of Zexy and holds his hands tenderly.

Zexion for the first time notices Demyx has arrived home. He tries to stop crying as he neglects anything being wrong. Demyx wraps his arms around Zexion and carries him to the bed, bridal style. "You know, you are a horrible liar." He states as he puts him down and then kisses his forehead. He slid onto the bed beside Zexion, "Care to tell me why you're so upset? Did I do something to make my Zexy mad?" He asked the last question with a pout and puppy eyes and a silly voice. He hoped that his childish antics would help cheer his Zexy up.

Zexion clung to Demyx's shirt feeling hopeless and utterly defeated. He wanted to deny that he was upset in anyway, but the truth was he was completely shaken up by the results that he had seen for himself. How could he tell Demyx? Demyx notices the clinging and tries to get Zexion to look at him, but it is futile. Zexion then begins to murmur into Demyx's shirt making his words muffled.

"Zexion, I can't hear you. Please look at me," This got Zexion's attention. Demyx never called him Zexion unless he was being extremely serious. He looked up with a frightened and depressed expression. Demyx feeling guilty for possibly causing such an expression cupped Zexion's face with his palms and gently laid sweet kisses to his nose, eyes, cheeks, and then his lips. With every kiss Zexion relaxed.

"Do you…" he started; Demyx was patient as Zexion picked his words carefully. "Do you love me?" he asked instead.

Demyx smiled that lazy, silly, grin of his and said, "Of course I do, and I always will."

Zexion's heart skipped a beat, "Do you care? That I'm a freak?" Demyx brows furrowed,

"Wha?" was the charming reply he got.

Zexion giggled and shook his head, "never mind", he looked away from Demyx.

"You're not a freak. Those guys they did bad things to you, and it changed you but you are not a freak." Zexion looked Demyx right in the eyes and saw no lie in them. That's when he knew that Demyx was serious, about everything.

"I love you", was Zexion's only reply to Demyx's words.

As they leaned toward each other the phone rang. To be exact it was Demyx's cell phone that rang, and it wouldn't stop. So he picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah…. Ok! So you found something, like actual proof?! Then get to it! Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay, see you there." Demyx had hope radiate in his eyes. He looked toward Zexion and kissed him fully on the lips. "This could be it! The proof we need to get those guys, just you wait! You will be safe for sure!" He donned his jacket and grabbed his keys.

Zexion was excited but he needed to tell Demyx before he left for the rest of the day. "That's great! I hope this really is it! We need that proof but I have to tell-"

"Zexy this is important we will celebrate when I come back home, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, by the way you should know… I'm pregnant. Good luck!" He closed the front door then he heard a thud on the other side. "Oh crap! Demyx!" Please be okay. He opened the door to see an unconscious Demyx on the floor in the doorway.

tbc


	7. Chapter 6

Title: By the way… I'm pregnant!

Disclaimer: So I don't own, though I wish I did.

Warning: Rated M, for yaoi and language.

* * *

Chapter: 6

Demyx pov

The computer screen showed the intensions of the "doctor" who held my Zexy captive as a child. In fact this doctor guy wasn't even a doctor he was a crazed scientist who didn't have a PhD at all. He was working on this experiment almost his whole life. I had always thought that scientists were meant to discover the functions of the nature of the world not try to alternate it with complex hypothesis that made no type of sense. In fact, they sounded like wild conspiracies! I didn't believe it was possible to even do what he thought was possible, until the impossible happened! Zexy, my Zexy, is pregnant with our child. This shouldn't even be possible!

At first his statement kind of worked for him he began his experiments with mice and they seemed to work out fine but of course there were no accounts of before his success so no one really knew how many mice he had experimented on and how many casualties he had had before it became successful. Twelve years ago, if the date is right, this guy had come to successfully make males pregnant in chimps and apes and mice. All male mammals. So he began to experiment with humans. The fact that he experimented on his own children shows he was unfit to parent any child. Why did he have any? Oh right, he didn't, they weren't his kids!

He had multiple breakthroughs with these experiments but out of four children only one survived. Most scientists think this was caused by insufficient funds and resources to stabilize them during the gestation and birthing period of the pregnant males.

His youngest son, who remains unknown amongst public viewers, has been practically breed and prepped for this experiment since its beginning. "I must say that doing this to my only son left is a great challenge for me. But I will still have my darling girls to look after, so I must stay strong. He, I feel, is the strongest among all his brothers. To lose him would be the most heartbreaking moment for me. If my sons would have grown to be strong before any fertilization was done to them than that might have been enough to save them, and they would have had enough support from their bodies to have lived on. My son's growth will determine whether I move on with this experiment or not. I believe he will become strong and he will make us all proud whether he can or cannot give birth. " -Dr. Vexen 20XX.

"What a load of shit! He could care less about Zexy; this guy is going down hard!" the detective looked at me with a serious expression and then smirked that wicked smirk that brought torturous ideas to my head. The last time this website was updated was two years ago, that's when I met Zexy. Now that I think about it, when all the experiment started Zexy had to be around two to four years old. The detective pulled up other files he says are from the scientist's computer, along with the other scientist, Xehanort, at least that guy had a PhD.

"Vexen… best scientist I had working under me. His problem was he wanted to go solo. He worked on unsupportive experiments in the labs. Without permission to use our equipment I had to let him go. His experiments were as corrupt as he was. He became obsessed with his ideology that he did anything to achieve his goal. At this point all his test subjects are humans. He has no respect for human life as we see it. He treats them like animals; he keeps them tied down, uses all kinds of untested chemicals on them, and is constantly cutting them open and switching their insides around. All this… for one corrupt experiment." My informant stated, he was fired from the lab that Vexen had, and he knew him pretty well.

"Do you know if he has any children or if he ever experimented on any children?"

"Well in his files it said he had two daughters, and a son. But I am willing to bet he has adopted about two or three more boys. He definitely uses his children in all his experiments and tests, he's gone mad. Why is he so important to you? Has he threatened you?"

"Well, sort of…"

"Vexen is a very tricky man; make sure to be careful if you're going after him."

"Do you have any idea where his lab could be," the detective spoke for the first time since we got there.

"I might. There are only about five places big enough to be his lab and home and about three places just labs within a fifty mile radius from town. It'll take awhile to find this guy. I could give you the listings." We both got up and went to the door. Great I have detectives getting proof, people who will testify if he gets charged, and a witness… hopefully. All I need is to find him, and charge his ass!

The next day uncle cid and dad had us sitting on the couch waiting. They had decided to show up for the doctor's appointment. Zexy was inside with the doctor as he was getting tested to make sure he really was pregnant. That still shocks me. I, be a dad?!

"Demyx, you have to be calm." Uncle Cid stated quiet annoyed. Dad had to drag him here because he doesn't want to seem like he cares. After all, he was pretty pissed both his boys turned out to be gay. When he heard about what happened to Zexion he managed to be just a bit happy for us. Although we aren't exactly sure it seems to be a big possibility. The doctor came out of the room and called me in.

"Zexy, how do you feel?" He smiled at me and nodded his head. Without words I understood that he was indeed pregnant and doing extremely well. He was so happy, that I just had to give him a hug and kiss him. "We're gonna have a baby."

The doctor got our attention and explained that the birth and the pregnancy may be a long hard one. She also said that it would be a learning experience for everyone and that they had to be patient with the medical staff during the pregnancy. I guess Zexy must have explained the whole thing to her since she didn't ask any questions, she just answered ours.

We left the small room and entered the waiting room to see my family. "We're going to have a baby", I stated and Axel just gave both of us a hug and wished us luck. My uncle congratulated us and pushed my father towards us. I could tell he was excited and really happy.

"Welcome to the family." He told Zexy. "Congratulations, son" he clapped his hand on my shoulder then walked over to the door. He had a smile on his for the rest of the day. We celebrated with dinner and good old televised struggle matches. It was the first time I had ever seen my dad so happy, since mom died and Axel and I told him we were gay. In fact he and Axel actually spoke for the first time in almost 3 years. This was coming together nicely. Once those guys are put away Zexy and I will be just like a real family, we will at least have major support.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 7

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: Sadly as you already know I own nothing.

Warning: this material is rated M for language and this contains homosexuality if you do not enjoy please do not read.

Chapter: 7

_The police and Detective POV_

* * *

We watched over the place they told us was the lab; we looked for multiple entrances and exits. After locating about four different doors I got too anxious and decided to start heading in. The corridor was damp and dark. Only a dim light down at the end of the hall was seen. That must be where the lab is. We headed in that direction, not like we had a choice, when we got to the door a slight buzzing was heard. The guy next me went closer and touched the door, "Ow!"

"What happened?"

"That damned door is electrified!" I bunched up my face to show discomfort and sympathy. We turned back to the door with the dim light above it and tried to open it. It was stuck or maybe locked even. One of the uniforms gave it a go and opened it just fine. I was pushing on it and he just pulled it open. I obviously felt stupid for not trying that. I went in first and fell down into a hole. The others tried to help me out. Luckily the side farthest from the door had a linier incline that I could climb. Once on the other side the uniforms jumped over the hole but slide on the incline so they just climbed out. It was only big enough for one person to fit in. Who ever thought this hole was a good plan is an idiot. We searched the room it was really empty. Just an ordinary room with a table and a chair, it's gonna be a long night.

After an hour of pointless 'traps' we realized we were just going in circles or at least it seemed that way I was getting tired by this point and I just wanted to get this guy. We found useful things in the other rooms we visited but nothing to lead us to the scientists. This place reminds me of a hospital; all white walls and floors, the smell of sterilized equipment, and the spookiness of the dimly lit halls and stairwells, and all the doors and rooms just plane and empty. We've been on all the upper floors and now were back where we started our only safe bet is to try to open the other door. Here goes nothing. I kick the door hoping it would open of course it didn't. I threw all of my weight at the door, nothing. Both of us detectives tried this time together hoping both our weights will get it moving even just a little. CRACK. Ah the sweet smell of victory. Again and again we hit at the door with all of our strength it seemed impossible to move at this point but one last shove and we were in. the shocking part is it didn't electrify us this time. Yes! Victory is ours! Though there was a problem, we went tumbling down a flight of stairs and hit another door at the bottom. This was just not my night. The door suddenly opened and we spilled into the room. When we regained our selves we found an office looking room. There were file cabinets everywhere. We searched the place and found a shit load of files on the types of experiments these guys were doing we took a bunch that were recent like, about five years recent. That was a bunch of files! My partner took them back to the car and piled them in the trunk. While he was gone I found a whole cabinet with just files of Zexion in it. Oh I think this is enough evidence to get this psycho punished and put away for a long time. My partner finally returned and we moved the whole cabinet to the car if it comes to the worst case scenario I'll have more than enough to get justice.

After another hour of looking around and we were set, we have evidence and now to get the criminals. We went through to more rooms than another flight of stairs before we were even close to the lab. "Oh shit!" The stupid scientist had fucking robots with guns for security! We are gonna die.

After destroying the "primitive" robots, we finally got the sons of bitches! They were hiding out in a hidden room. Seriously, it wasn't that hidden when they kept peeking out of it! We took them in and questioned them, since they ended up shooting like 3 cops with the robots they were definitely going to jail!

Tbc

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 8

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Warning: homosexuality, please enjoy if not than leave!

Chapter: 8

_Zexy's pov_

* * *

It's been three weeks since Demyx found out about this problem I have and the fact that there is a baby on the way was proved right yesterday afternoon. Let's just say Demyx never really understood what was happening and that's why he's irritating me now.

"Wait, how did this all happen again?"

"Demyx…" I made a face that stated 'are you serious?' "Well when two people love each other-"

"I know how it happened! I just still can't believe it! We're gonna be parents!" his phone started to ring and he just had to answer.

"Hello?" he asked into his cell phone. "Yeah, you got 'em?! Really? Can they get away at any time? Thanks! We'll meet up at another time then. Bye!" He grinned then kissed me, which was confusing. What did he talk about on the phone? Who was that on the other line?

* * *

_Demyx's pov_

* * *

I went down to dad's and went through Zexy's files. The horrors he must have went through as a child. How can he live with it? It didn't happen to me and I can't stand it! I haven't gone through all of the files just the most recent ones. The last surgery he had was at 12. Since then he's been healthy. Gods how I hate this man right now. "Vexen's gonna pay!"

"Hey, I didn't get to show you what I found yesterday," the detective spoke slowly and carefully. That meant I was way too angry. I pulled myself together and clamed down as much as possible.

"What was it?"

"I put the surgeries in order and look. If I arrange them in order by anatomy…" what the hell does he mean? Honestly, what is this? "He changed hormones, He changed and rearranged organs, and he even removed parts of his bone structure. He tried to mimic a female's body structure but couldn't exactly get it right but he made a perfect birthing male."

"What the hell! So what you're saying is that Zexy was remade to have children?" Well duh! But how does that even work?

"Yeah, pretty much. And the dates are close but about 2 months a part meaning he waited for him to heal enough to do another surgery. But get this most of those surgeries were not safe to do separate. If you did one in about a month you could die if you didn't get the next one. So Zexy had to get them or else he could've died."

"So… Zexy's ok? And the baby?"

"What baby?" Oh shit! I forgot to tell him!

"Well, Zexion's pregnant."

"Congrats bro, you're gonna be a dad."

Dad said that the data is revolutionary and that its good data and it seems to be painless if you do it right. But Zexy didn't get that chance because Vexen is a sadistic bastard and could care less about Zexy lucky for him he doesn't remember the first few surgeries. Xehanort knocked him unconscious for two to three days at a time with medicines and potions when Vexen did them. The lawyer said with all this information we could have them put away for a long time maybe even life all we need is Zexy's okay.

Zexy is just too cute!

"Do you think you can speak in front of a judge and jury to put those guys in jail for good?" Zexy's sleepy face went away as the shock of telling his story in front of a bunch of people sunk in.

"Will they really be put in jail, are you sure?" He seems really worried now. I hold him in my arms to comfort him.

"Of course, they will never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again." I kissed his forehead to make sure he knew I was always going to protect him. I give him awhile to think about it, I know it's a big deal for him.

* * *

_Zexy's pov _

* * *

I pretended like I was sleeping to ignore Demyx when he came back to the room but he just joined me on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. Then he was out like a dead log. How does he do that? He just doesn't get that I don't want to talk about the past. It hurts too much. I drifted in and out of sleep unable to fully succumb to slumber. Then the warmth took me, finally leading me into the world of dreams.

I was standing alone in the cold darkness, the feel of steel biting into my flesh burning away at my blood. I feel my insides constantly moving around, being touched and prodded all at the same time causing searing pain to run through my body like molten lava rolling over me. My insides writhed and squirmed away from leathery hands covered in goo and gore. The voice so shrill, "My darling Zexion you can never escape. This is all for you. Come to father and be a good boy, all the pain will make you stronger." That voice so grating still haunts me and taunts me with this thing inside me. All the pain and suffering was caused for this creature, by that monster. Tears flowed from my eyes freely. My life was just an obsession, an experiment to prove that this thing can live! I have suffered too much and I dealt with the pain for all these years for another being to come out of me. That monster that I can never escape needs to die! Warmth enveloped me as I hear Demyx's voice, "I love you and I will protect you, so trust me." His words were so sincere, caring, and gentle yet strong and somewhat forceful just like when he embraces me.

_Two months later_

"Zexy…" Demyx? "Zexy look at me, wake up." What? Where is he?

"Demyx…" But where is he?

"Zexy, wake up."

As the room came into view so did Demyx. My insides hurt, I felt dizzy and-

"Owww!"

* * *

_Demyx pov _

* * *

When I finally got Zexy to wake up I called for an ambulance. Zexy started crying and holding his abdomen in pain. Once at the hospital he was ushered into a room, where they made me wait outside. After a few hours they told me what was happening. We were having twins, but we lost one. They said I could go in the room and I did. I knelt next to him and he automatically clung to me.

"Demyx, I want Vexen and Xehanort to pay for what they did to me." There was so much conviction in his voice how could I resist.

"We have enough maybe even more than enough evidence but we still need a testimony, meaning you might just have to tell the court everything that happened to you. I know you're not ready fo-"

"I'll do it." Well that changes the playing field.

"Okay I'll have to bring in the lawyer. You won't have to worry about it for a while so just relax. We'll deal with everything." I held him close to me as he cried.

"Demyx, our baby?" He sobbed into my shoulder. Finally letting it sink in, we lost our kid. Tears trailed down my face as i held the sobbing form of my lover.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter: 9

Disclaimer: I wish this was all mine but all credits go to square enix and my life sucks because of it.

Warning: This is Yaoi! And this is about the only M rated chapter of this entire story. This is a Lemon chapter you have been warned!

"A-aahhhh…. Mmmm Dem, please more…." Zexy has the cutest moan ever, the way he begs is enticing. His smooth skin under mines gets me even more excited. Tonight I will have all of him and there is no doubt that I will ever forget this. I open my eyes and give him more of me, rocking back and forth, taking him to heaven. His breathing changes and he becomes a bit more demanding. "A-ah Dem, more, more, harder, I- I need more, haah." His hips move along with mine to get closer to that one thing we both want. I speed up and thrust harder than before. I don't want to hurt him but he seems to like it. I nibble on his collar and his expression is full of ecstasy. His face is flushed and even in the dark of the room, I see his moonlight kissed skin as it reflects the light sheen of sweat coating his lithe body. Small hand grips my back hard enough to leave deep scratches. I turn my head to not look at the godly beauty under me he's too perfect for me yet I have him. I focus on loving his body and I noticed the alarm clock, 3:15 am, what a wonderful morning it is. To love this beautiful creature beneath me is like a dream created by the heavens themselves. Oh gods how I love this beauty, I will never let him go.

I started to go faster as our breathing sped and our bodies needed release, I couldn't remember much of how we got into this position or even how we made it to our bed but none of it matters, only that I'm with him. As we drew closer to our peaks, I held him closer to me as he screamed my name to the heavens. "AAAAHHHH! D-Demyx AHHHH!" He reached his release. His body tensed and I could not hold back I came with a shout of his name, "ZEXY! Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Demyx! Let go your squeezing me!" I awoke to a yelling Zexy, and a wet mess in my pants. Was that just a dream? "Demyx!" oh right! I let go of Zexy as I remember him curling into my arms last night. He was at least 3 and half months pregnant.. Bits and pieces of what happened those two days have been haunting me for the past two months. But only now do I know they weren't just dreams but actually memories of what happened. Zexy repositioned himself so that he was comfortable but still within my arms. I had remembered when he refused to let me touch him; he did not want me kissing him especially in public. In fact I couldn't even hold his hand! He had been such a prude about affection. I love Zexion and I will do my best to protect him from anyone or anything and if that means I have to have those men arrested and locked in a cell for the rest of their days then so be it!. No one will ever hurt him again. "Demyx, I'm cold." I tried to hold him but he pushed me away. "Get cleaned up first your gross." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. Ever since he got pregnant he has been showing his feelings in his face and body language. I think I like this Zexy better, just a bit. "Stop laughing and get cleaned up!"

"o-okay… just calm down." I giggled. He pushed me over the edge of the bed and started to laugh himself. I love when Zexy smiles but that's usually rare but his laughter is like liquid gold that warms your soul. I just stared at his beautiful laughing face; I most definitely need to make him laugh more. I got up and smiled down at him then went to take a shower. I stopped in front of the door with my hand on the knob.

"Want to join me?" I looked over my shoulder expecting him to look a bit upset but he just looked thoughtful and then he smiled and nodded. He walked toward me and I opened the door to let him through. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to the bathroom.

In the bathroom I started the water when Zexy came behind me and hugged me from behind. It felt warm but weird and somewhat uncomfortable then I realized why it felt that way. Zexy had an erection and it pressed against me.

"Well, someone's excited for a bath…" I smirked and winked at Zexy. He blushed and pressed closer. After the water warmed to the right temperature I turned as much as he let me, which surprisingly was all the way. Slowly he stripped my button down shirt from my torso. Taking his fingers and lightly tracing the skin that appeared after every button's release. My skin felt heated by his touch, a shockwave through my flesh whenever contact was formed. He had not looked at me at all through the whole process, his bangs covering his face. "Zexy," I whispered "look at me?" I made it a question to give him a choice, knowing that he gets embarrassed quickly. He boldly looked up and then kissed me. It was just a light touch of lips, a teaser that left you wanting more.

He pulled away and said, "You were moaning in your sleep again, and this time you called my name…." He blushed and looked back at my chest. All I could do was smile. He was just too cute. I noticed his clothes were still on, well the night shirt he had on last night anyway.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rubbed his back, then I moved my hands to the top of his sides' right under his arms and I slowly made my way downward towards the hem of his shirt, well my shirt that he wore. I kissed his cheek as I made my way down; I stopped my lips at his earlobe and kissed it tenderly then whispered, "I was dreaming, no remembering our first, first night." I licked his earlobe, and then nibbled on it lightly to get a reaction. As I did this I pulled the night shirt up exposing his slight baby belly. He shivered violently in my arms.

"Hah… Dem…" He reached down to the waistband of my sweatpants and pulled on it. I smirked and finished ridding him of the offending clothing, knowing this is what he wanted.

I kissed him and said, "What about the shower?" He seemed thoughtful for a second then smirked and stepped away from me. I let him, curious as to what he would do. He stepped into the shower, turning to me with a devilish face, motioning for me to follow.

I stepped in and Zexion was all over me, this is new considering how he acted in the beginning of our relationship. Zexy grabbed my shoulders and kissed me hard. I fuelled the kiss quickly overcoming my shock. He invited me into his mouth and I graciously accepted, slipping my tongue in to explore the glorious creation that was my lover's mouth. My hands traveled all over his body starting at his back and working my way over to his chest. We finally broke for air but I was too greedy to stop so my mouth traveled down to his neck laying kisses and a wet trail of saliva from his mouth to my destination. Once there I kissed and nipped at the flesh beneath my lips. Sweet, sweet sounds escaped my loves luscious mouth. Moan after whimper after moan, I finally heard my name being called.

"Dem… aahhh… i…i…" I knew where his statement was going but I couldn't help but tease him more. I lowered my mouth settling it on his chest, my hands traveling to his wondrous bum. He shivered in anticipation, knowing my purpose for my change in position. I teased the small but firmly ridged nub licking lightly around it. "Ahhh… dem… pl-"I cut his words of with a bite to his chest. "Ah!" I smirked as I hovered over his nipple. I flicked my tongue over it causing Zexy to lean into my touch. I moved to the other nipple and did the same. My hands massaged his bum lightly, my finger occasionally brushing against his entrance. "D-demyx… st-stop teasing… ah… I want you." I could tell by his voice that he was tired of the teasing and that he wanted me but to hear that confessed to me made my loins burn with pleasure. I grew in size and became completely ridged at the confession, which was my deciding point I slipped my finger in Zexy trying to get him to open up. Soon I had up to three fingers in him and he was properly stretched but I reached that unforgiving gland that made Zexy cry in ecstasy, so I decided to tease him just a bit more.

The sounds that slipped past him made me unable to hold out any longer so the teasing had to stop shortly after it had started. I turned Zexy slightly away from me as I lifted his leg around my waist he tightened his grip on my shoulders as I slipped myself into his tight entrance. As I filled Zexy he moved closer to me as his knee fell weak underneath him. I leaned him against the wall to lift his other leg so that I could be embedded deeper in my lover's sweet seductive body. His arms wrapped around my neck to steady himself. I tried to calm down before I happened to thrust wildly into his body, causing him pain instead of pleasure. After a few moments Zexy tried to move but instead he hissed out the word. "M-move."

I started out slow, moving in and out shallowly, and with even slow movements, thrusting in a different way each time to find that one spot that makes my little Zexy crazy. "Ah! Demyx, there, m-more" Found it! I thrust that same way again and again with more vigor each time. "Aaaa….mmmm…..d-deee~mm~… m-more~ haaa." With one hand on Zexy's hips and one arm wrapped around his back I supported him as well as pleasured him. Thrusting with more speed and much harder than before into that tight hole and the noises Zexy made put me on edge. I bit Zexy's shoulder and that caused a moan to erupt from his lips. Kissing him to stop the sounds that will surely cause my end, only to add to his orgasm. As He spilled his seed the tightness in my lower region heighted for his hole became so tight that I could barely move. Our mouths parted as he screamed his pleasure to the world and so he could breathe. The expression on his flushed face and the pale seductive skin covered in sweat and water from the shower along with the noises and tightness of him all were too much for me, I spilled into him all of my pent up seed. Gods he was worth it.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter: 10

Disclaimer: Must I always state this? Fine... I don't own and there is no money ... I said it.

Warning: Yaoi, A.K.A boy x boy, don't like… why the fuck are you up to this chapter?!

After a nice shower, not the sex, the actual shower, we went back to lying down in bed. Zexy snuggled into my arms and drew random designs across my chest. I know I shouldn't bring up the topic about the trial but we really needed to talk about it. I hate myself for destroying this moment. "Zexy?" I didn't even have the guts to look at him now.

"What is it?" He lifted his head to look at me then yawned. I really hate myself for bringing this up.

"Well, the lawyers gonna be here in a few days to hear your side of the story, along with mine, so do you want to practice on me?" I looked at him then and he looked so sad, I mean his expression was sadder than sad. As if his whole world had just collapsed around him and he had no one to talk to, I knew that was how he felt but I had to try and get the story out of him somehow.

"No" was his short clipped answer and I knew that he was upset but instead of pulling away he snuggled even closer to me. I wrapped him in a hug. Kissing the top of his head and accepting his answer as it was.

A few days later, in my dad's home office the lawyer took us in one by one. Asking us questions and us answering them as well as telling what happened from our point of views. I went first, and finally Zexy. Zexy came out with wet puffy eyes and a slightly trembling body, what did the lawyer ask? What did Zexy say? The lawyer and the detective came out looking almost the same way. What the fuck happened in there? Instinctively I grabbed Zexy's hand and led him to the couch in the small sitting room. He leaned his head onto my shoulder and I saw his hand go for his stomach. I rubbed his back as he shook with silent sobs.

"Poor boy," the lawyer said to the detective.

"Yeah both of them don't deserve such sadness," the detective said back.

"This case is closed, all will be well," the lawyer said and along with the detective they said, "They'll be away for a long time." I turned my attention back to my lover, he was dead weight on my shoulder and I had realized he had fallen asleep. He must've been through a lot today, he deserves to rest. I picked Zexy up bridal style and carried him up to my, our, room at dad's. I laid him down and wrapped him up in the blankets when I heard the door open.

"Hey, Dem, is Zexy sleeping?" I nodded at Axel's question but my eyes never left my lover. He laid there oblivious to what was happening, or was that me? "Dad said that Zexy's gonna be okay, so did the other doctors that came by yesterday. He'll be okay so let's talk outside." I nodded before slowly stepping away from the bed. For the first time that day I looked at Axel's face and noticed he was worried and stressed, no doubt from what Roxas was going through.

"How's Roxas? Last time I saw you, you were waiting with him for some test results." It was his turn to nod as he looked at the ground.

"Roxas is fine; we got the results for some test. Some test came back saying he needs a fusion of some sort to keep his system clean or whatever, but he should be out soon. So how's Zexy?" I smiled a little remembering what we did yesterday.

"It's going good, he still has some issues telling his story, I'm sure that's why he came out of dad's office crying the way he was."

"Well that's expected, he doesn't want anyone to think differently of him, just because of what's going on and what happened in the past. Roxas does the same stuff, just give him some time and don't let it get to you. Let him tell it when he's ready." Yeah like that's easy. He will never want to tell anyone. "Besides that has anything happened while I was at the hospital?"

"Zexy's more open, maybe it's the whole pregnancy thing or maybe the whole getting revenge for some creeps but he is kind of clingy, it's nice actually. He does things that he never did. He even laughs every now and then!" I must've made some type of silly face because Axel started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"You started to blush when you talked about him! You are so whipped! He's totally got you around his tiny finger! HAHAHAHAH!

"Nah ah! Stop laughing; Roxas has you on a leash a short one at that! Hehe, In fact he probably has a specific Axel whistle that you respond to." Just then Axel's phone rang.

"Roxas? No. Sure! Okay, I'll be over in about 20 minutes. Bye!" I couldn't hold it in anymore so I didn't.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh gosh, see I told you! HAHAHAHAHA!" The bedroom door opened and out walked an angry Zexy. Although, I'm sure I only knew he was angry because his glare fell directly on me. Uh oh. Axel snickered and ran off as Zexy stalked toward me from the doorway. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Demyx," I knew I was in trouble now. "Why were you so loud? I bet Roxas heard your loud mouth from the hospital then called Axel to make sure you shut up!" Oh why is he so cute when he gets angry? I grabbed his shoulders and wrapped him in a hug; I held his head to my chest as I kissed his head.

"I love you Zexy, Don't be mad. I bet you're just cranky because I woke you up. Well let's go back to sleep then?"

A FEW MONTHS LATER

Zexy's Almost 7 months we went to parenting classes, birthing classes and Lamaze classes. Mostly because Zexy wanted to know everything about being a parent and how to give birth, but my guess is that it's gonna be different for us considering the fact that he's a guy! Anyway, we have court in about a week, it's the first time we see a real judge in the court room and Zexy's creepy Scientists, and it's gonna be a tough couple of days for us.

Roxas finally came back home with us a couple of months back but he has to make monthly visits to the cancer center to make sure his cancer is actually gone. Axel has been helping us as well as Roxas so it's got to be hard on him too. My dad has been a big help with taking care of Zexy's health until we find a real doctor but so far Zexy won't let anyone else touch him that isn't family. Right now everyone sat around the dining room table for lunch we hardly ever do this but it feels good when we do.

"Everyone, I would like to say something," It was Zexy, well I wonder what he could want with everyone? "I would like to practice my speaking with all of you since the court date is coming up soon and I don't want to sob in front of the jury."

"Zexion, are you sure," Roxas asked, that kind boy. All I could do was nod because I wanted him to be comfortable with telling his story to others, because that made him into who he is now, my Zexy. Axel said nothing but I could tell he was kind of interested and my father wanted to know, he was a scientist at heart, so every part of the big picture was necessary to understand all aspects of this phenomenon.

After lunch we all headed to the big living room which was closer to the dining room and patiently waited for Zexy to begin he rushed through the story with hiccups and sobs of all sorts and we patiently waited mostly catching his detailed explanations and heart breaking story of what had happened to him. I heard parts like cold hard metal, scorching burning pain in his insides, the relentless ongoing surgeries that seemed to go on for days on end, and his painful days of staying left behind to be studied as if he were some animal. Zexy told a story of pain, sorrow, and loneliness. Everyone in the room cried at some point as they heard the story. My heart reached for Zexy as my arms did, for he was mine to protect and I now know what I have to protect him from. At least I know that he would be okay when it was time for him to give labor. He would be safe from that monster of a creep and far away from what happened, even if the reminder lives within him. We both cried, him bone wracking sobs, me slight trembles as my body shook with tears. I held onto my Zexy until the sobs died and he finished reliving his horrible old life.

We did this about twice a day for a whole week he still broke down through most of the story but at least you could understand him more clearly and he didn't rush through it as much. He still had everyone who listened balling like a newborn baby who's hungry, but it was just that depressing. The court date finally came and we got ready for the day as usual. I wondered if he would really be okay talking to all of the spectators there but then pushed it aside as I got dressed. It was a little hard getting Zexy dressed in formal clothes considering his condition so we had to get a suit custom made for his baby bump he was a lot bigger considering he was due soon. The suit was a midnight blue almost black. It went with his hair and eyes perfectly. His skin seemed to glow like the moon in the suit. A pale blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie added to the effect of the suit on him. He looked like the night sky on a cloudless night. I kissed my Zexy before we left our room. I was dressed in a black suit with a blue dress shirt and no tie, I hate ties. Zexy tried to get me to wear one but I refused, that's one thing I can't change for him or anyone else.

As we made our way to the car we met with Roxas he was dressed in a navy blue suit it actually worked for him. He had a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie with silver designs on it. Axel was in the car waiting and he donned a black suit with a white dress shirt and no tie, his shirt was a bit unbuttoned but I think it was for the hell of seeing Roxas get red in the face. Poor kid picked a real tease for a boyfriend. My father met us at the judicial building downtown where we agreed to meet fifteen minutes early. He wore a grey suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie he hates ties too but he put one on which made Zexy nag at my lack of one. I just smiled and held onto his hand. As we walked into the building and waited for our case number to be called I held Zexy close to me afraid he would wander off and bump into that guy. He knows he will be there but I don't think it hit him yet.

"Case number 6810, in room 13 first door to the right down the hall on the left," some security guard told us as he led us to it. We entered, swore in and sat down, Zexy and I sat at the table where our lawyer would sit with us while everyone else went behind the gates. Our lawyer entered and so did the jury and other spectators flowed in as well. We rose when the judge came in then took our seats again, I held onto Zexy because I became nervous and he squeezed my hand but when I turned to him he wasn't looking at me. I turned to see who he was looking at when I noticed the twisted, creepy smiles that were just nasty to look at. The realization must have just reached him because he became extremely pale.


	12. Chapter 11

By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Ch.: 11

_Zexy's pov. _

The whole time we were at court I had to keep my head down just so I wouldn't even dare to look at those monsters. They did this to me, they caused me physical pain through torture and have humiliated me by making me into this disaster that I am. But, if they hadn't done this than I would never have known love, right? But somehow I can't forgive them for doing this to me. All my life I have figured that, this is what I was born for. To become their toy, experimented and tortured for all of my life. But when I escaped I was happy, free to be whom I wanted to be, to do as I wished on my own when I wanted to.

I met someone who cherished my being, who cared for me in every sense of the word. Demyx has taken care of me; he made me feel things that I never had before. He has made me happy since the moment I met him. And to keep this happiness that I have gained I must tell everyone publicly everything; my harsh life, all the things that I have tried to keep from myself. Even though this child shouldn't be here I'm happy for once that it is. Demyx and I made this child together, granted it was so not planned, in fact it was extremely unexpected, but it has nothing to do with what has happened in the past, nothing to do with those vile, revolting abominations of despicable evil creatures who call themselves humans.

A sight pain decided to make itself known in my lower back, and my lower abdomen, but as it seemed the case was at least halfway over so I ignored it in favor of putting those creatures forever away from me and have them locked away in a cage. Demyx squeezed my hand just a little too tight and I winced, he apologized and asked, "Are you okay, you seem distracted? Is he bothering you? We can take a break if that's it, I mean-"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous." A pain in my abdomen has me gasping for air and wincing in pain, then as fast as it came it went away. The worried look I got from Demyx made me explain, "I'm fine really just some strong kicking from the baby." Well at least I hope that's what that was. I have never felt that type of pain before, but I'm sure labor pains are far worse than that. Demyx placed his hand on my round stomach which is small for how far along I am but still pretty big, to me anyway. Everyone says that it's really small, but I'm glad for it being small, I fear that if it were bigger Demyx might not want to be near me in public. He began to rub small circles on my stomach and the pain in my back became more known. I stopped his rubbing and moved his hand to my back; he understood and started to rub circles into my lower back. The pain started to recede but it never entirely left. Maybe I am experiencing some labor pains.

IN THE COURT ROOM

"Your honor, my client has been abused by the defendant on multiple levels; scars are left from operations that supposedly would help the scientific community. Sir that man has abused his power over his adoptive son for the sake of experimental research. As a young boy my client could have lost his life. Here in these files I have multiple reports of the same experimental procedure done on other persons and the results were fatal, due to the fact of his carelessness with his victims." Our lawyer gave the bailiff the three smaller files, which indeed contain the information of the subjects of Vexen's experiments, and the detailed reports of the actual experiments themselves along with some details of Xehanort's work. "Along with scaring my client has received lots of trauma and mental abuse as well as a life time repercussion of Dr. Vexen's and Dr. Xehanort's actions. My client now is going to be the equivalent of a mother, due to his-" he pointed to Vexen, "experimental research." He looked to the judge, Judge Xemnas, as he waited for affirmation on the matter.

"Well it seems as though we have a problem, the plaintiff claims he justified, by the right that he has all his papers and qualifications to do what he has done, yet as the defendant puts it he had no right or means to do so." He looked at both lawyers as they nod their heads in agreement.

"Plaintiff, care to explain why your clients claim this is fair to a young man who will become a parent in the near future?" The other lawyer stood and took the floor.

"Your honor, as a career man you would do anything in your power to bring justice to those who deserve it; well the same is for my client. A humble scientist looking for a breakthrough to the problem at hand, the populations decrease within our home. Well, he worked hard to do the impossible, and with the experiments he has conducted with other species of life the changes were successful, so why not try it out on a human? As a result some of his subjects have died, due to minor mistakes in his calculations but most survived, and only a few made the change completely and the plaintiff is one of them."

"Defendant you have the counter argument"

"Thank you your honor, you say a career man would do everything in his power to do what he wants to accomplish in his career. Well I ask you what about a father? Does a father take his child's life for granted? Does a father inflict so much pain on a child as to not give him medication and does a father continuously torture their child by changing their child's very nature? Your honor and good people of the jury, do you think a father should do any of these things to their child on purpose, for no reason besides to gain fame and fortune and to have accomplished something in their lives? I have here reports from when my client was a toddler and had his test and experimental "findings" and data written by the plaintiff himself. And as the child grew older the experiment became more frequent and became more violent as time went on and all of these reports were written by Dr. Vexen himself. So not only did the Defendant use his child for his own selfishness, but he also abused his status and power over the child to do what he wanted, and he physically caused harm and grief to a mere child until he became an adult. My client in a stressful situation has lost one of the very children he was carrying. They brought my client to a doctor, Dr. Rexira Sibelius, who tended to my client and is still tending to him today. If a father and a career man can go to the extent of hurting one's own child then they are not a father at all."

"Do any of you have any witness' to the latest events of this case?"

"Yes your honor, my client's lover Demyx Sibelius as well as my very client," Our lawyer states.

"My clients and their lab assistants, your honor."

"The defendant goes first."

The pains started again, this time it was a bit more intense than before. I held onto Demyx for comfort. Needless to say it didn't help. I took a deep breath and tried to keep my mind off the pain that miraculously began to dissipate.

The judge then asked for Demyx to take the stand and I felt a bit upset that I wouldn't have that extra support. Demyx told them everything he knew and I was a bit embarrassed when he stated that we had sex.

Finally it was my turn and the pain I felt on the way to the stand, the shocking pain in my abdomen, came and went making me trip on my own foot and stumble. Without Demyx there to rub my back the pain became worse and more concentrated on a specific spot. The questioning was already far from my mind. I swore in and took a seat. Anything to make the day go faster.

The judge took over the questioning from here. "How are you feeling?"

"Well to be honest, I have a bit of back pain and I want this day to be over."

The lawyer asked me to tell my story, so I did. " My real parents were killed when I was about 2. It didn't start till I was about maybe six or seven, when it happened, one day I was stripped and placed on the table just as usual when he injected me with something. I remember the cold liquid seeping into my bloodstream. My eyes grew heavy and I became really sleepy. I lied down on the examination table when I felt my arms being pulled into the straps, then my legs. I couldn't move at all. Than a needle was placed in the crook of my elbow, I felt fluids seep into my arm. That day I felt everything that was done to me. He poked and pressed, he sliced and poked some more, eventually I felt whole surgeries being performed on my person, but I couldn't scream my pain or move away from it all. As I got older the surgeries just kept coming, I was barely allowed to heal from deep cuts when new ones were made, always drugged and unable to move or scream or even cry. My body hurt all over every day and nothing would stop it. On days that there were no surgeries, I was placed in the lab for observation and testing. " Tears started to burn my eyes and I let them fall, I wouldn't be able to stop them later so why even bother now.

"I had always thought maybe I was born to do this to be a subject and to always be tortured. But then I met my lover, Demyx and he taught me that acceptance and love were extremely different and that what I went through was completely and utterly pure torture. When I was subjected to all that pain and all the heavy drugs and sedatives, my mind was slowly beginning to think that my life was meant to be toyed with by those evil creatures. That I would never be able to find anyone who would take care of me after such an event, that my life was meaningless and worth nothing. I truly wanted to die when I was in that state. Time, and time again I had wished that I would die, but I wasn't allowed such a peaceful ending." The tears fell freely like a river from my eyes I just want to go home with Demyx, I no longer wish to be held present in front of these monsters. The judge let me go from the stand and we took a break. During that time the jury will discuss a verdict.

Since we have about an hour Demyx made me eat at a some small diner, I wasn't feeling up to eating but since he started rubbing my back again I decided maybe eating a little bit might make him not panic. "Zexion, after this we can go home. The lawyer's more than sure that they'll be put away. He has so many offenses against you that he has to go to prison. We'll be okay; I'll protect you and our baby. So please relax and eat something." I guess I didn't eat enough to satisfy him so I tried to eat a bit more. The random pains in my abdomen became fiercer as time went by. Demyx noticed I was in pain but couldn't tell from what.

"Demyx, don't make that face, it's just contractions; if I'm in labor then I still have hours to go before anyone can do anything for me, so I should be ok. Now don't panic it isn't worth the trouble. Have Axel get the baby bag and some overnight clothes for us, and we will go to the hospital right after the trial, I promise." Demyx still had a worried face on but at least he moved to do what I instructed. This is going to be tough.


	13. Chapter 12

By The Way… I'm Pregnant!

Chapter 12

In the court room a few minutes later the judge asked the jury if they had come to a conclusion.

"The verdict is that we find the defendants guilty of all the charges placed against them." The judge seemed to take this into consideration then nodded his head.

"Yes, the jury of your peers has spoken; I find the defendants guilty of all charges against them and declare a restraining order to be placed on them towards any family member within the Sibelius family after serving a sentence of 5-8 years in prison with a 10 year probation period. Case dismissed!"

The officers near the judge moved to arrest the vile beings while the lawyers packed their belongings. I stayed seated next to Demyx in case something was to happen while the judge was walking back to the door he had come from before.

Vexen refused to be arrested and foolishly assaulted a cop which automatically adds a few more years to his sentence and the stupid part was he did it while in front of the judge. He was tasered and carried to the police car he was dragged to. From the court house we went to our car and drove to the hospital. I know I had a few hours before I would go into full labor after all my water only just broke.

"Holy shit! My water just broke!" The realization was only just beginning to sink in. "The baby's coming!"

Demyx's POV

"The baby's coming" Zexion said, that was over an hour ago. Since then Zexion was placed into a room and I was kicked out. It was considered an emergency birth, so a cesarean section was needed to be done. I could hear Zexion's pain filled screams and groans. He was crying, I could tell, but I was not allowed to go to him. I wanted to be by his side but every time I get close to the door someone pulled me away from it. Usually my dad, but sometimes Axel or Roxas, all I could do was pace by the door as my Zexy went through a strenuous surgery - type of labor on his own. As the time passes I can only think of all the bad that could possibly happen. 'What if one of them doesn't make it through the procedure? What if some complication comes up where Zexy needs me? What if something is wrong since the baby is early?'

Why am I being kept in the dark? This is my baby too and Zexion is my lover! Suddenly a shrill wail came from behind the door. A high pitched squeal and I immediately relaxed, hearing the sound of my baby's first cry. I burst through the door, seeing an exhausted Zexion holding a small bundle up by his chest.

I saw as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over my loves face, why did he need one, was something wrong? I ran over to Zexy and placed my arm around him, to think that we created this little baby; so small and fragile, with the lung capacity of whale, and the vocal cords of rock star. The nurse and doctor were discussing Zexy's condition; it seemed that he wasn't doing too well with the medication he was on, but the doctor gave orders to the nurse, and hopefully that would do the trick. I looked back at Zexy and the baby, they are perfect.

Zexy's POV

The prepping for the procedure took the longest of time but I didn't really notice since I was worried that the baby would want to come out too early. I barely noticed when an IV was placed on my arm, only really feeling it when the cold liquid flowed into my veins. I was on my left side while they cleaned and placed the walking epidural on my back. It was strange I could feel everything that was happening but at the same time I couldn't. The only thing on my mind was the contractions and the thought that my baby was on its way into the world. My legs felt heavy and my abdomen felt tingly. The epidural was kicking in, the contractions hurt less but were still present. I don't know exactly how long it took but before I could notice my baby was being cleaned up as it appeared into the world. It didn't cry. The procedure was happening, I could feel the tugging of the placenta being taken away, but my eyes stayed focused on my baby. Its eyes were closed, a little chest heaving and tiny limbs shaking. It was wrapped up before I knew it. The last step of the procedure being finished up, the pull of skin and the tugging of stitching barely noticed as my baby was slowly being brought over to me. Suddenly it opened its mouth taking a deep shaky breath and a shrill wail ripped from its throat. A smile spread across my face as my arms reached out for my baby. Once it was in my arms the door burst open and Demyx came rushing in. A nurse placed an oxygen mask over my mouth. I felt dizzy and a bit nauseas. Demyx placed his arms over me and our baby, and I noticed I was trembling slightly. A tear escaped my eye, a wide smile still placed on my lips, "Demyx, it's a boy. Our son."

Epilouge

"Demyx!" I run at the sound of my name, as I make it to the sitting room Zexy's holding a camcorder taping our baby crawl around on the floor a smile spreads on my face. "Baby Diz, do it for daddy? Come on do it again." Our son giggled at his nickname and looked at the camera with interest. He smiled again and crawled to the coffee table and stood up. I smiled even wider and saw his little foot spaz and couldn't help but laugh. "Come to daddy now" was Zexy saying the baby took his first steps? Did I just miss that?! Our son giggled and shook his head. He stepped toward the playpen with all of his toys in it but after he let go of the coffee table he promptly fell on his bum. He repeated the process and this time he walked toward the camera that Zexy was holding. He made it farther without holding on. He giggled when Zexy and I encouraged him and he fell to his bum again. Holy shit! Our baby just took his first steps and we have it on camera!

"Mmmmaaaaaa" I turned at the sound of my son. Wait, he just spoke! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He just spoke! "Mmaaa! Mmmaaaaannnn oooooohh mmnn booo,dooe, goo!" He raised his hand as if to ask for something. I grabbed my phone and began recording his conversation, Demyx's gonna flip when he sees this! My son sighed exasperatedly and placed his head in his hands as I asked him what he said. "Mmaaa," he yelled as if reprimanding me. He shook his head and repeated himself.

"Mommy! Daddy!" we heard as an excited voice rung out through the house, causing both Demyx and I to run out to the sound of our son. "Mommy! Daddy!" he yelled again. As we approached the bathroom our son yelled, "I did it! I went potty! All by myself!" Demyx was the first to laugh. I just hugged my son to me as I encouraged his efforts. He missed the toilet a bit but at least he went to the toilet, that's a start.

THE END

AN: I would like to thank all the readers who have kept up with this story and thank you all for your patience and support! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did.


End file.
